Wish for More
by Kei123161
Summary: This is written for the Drabble Challenge. It's based around Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Rated T just in case.
1. Shattered

**Hi! This is my first story. It is also a drabble challenge started by Aiimy of the HP forums. I thought I'd use it to give myself a push to publish something on FanFiction as I am very shy. I think there will be about twenty-ish drabbles all based around Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Style and characters will vary but I think it should work out. Here's the first one! I hope it's okay and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Shattered – Pansy Parkinson**

She walked into the party, Draco on her arm. How proud she was to have him as her fiancé. In the past she had always worried all the unwed women were looking at her man. Pansy now knew he was all hers.

Since the war had ended the Malfoy's tried to keep status in the Pureblood society. This of course meant their son must produce a pureblood heir as soon as possible. Though the Dark Lord had fallen, the prestige of pureblood was still important to many. Unfortunately for Draco, an arranged marriage had taken place and a happy Pansy now clung to his arm like he was a trophy.

Pansy thought that now that the title of fiancé was in place, Draco would no longer cheat. She had felt her heart break many times in their years at Hogwarts. She used to watch him very carefully but tonight, she let herself enjoy the party. She didn't notice Draco's gaze had in fact wandered.

Draco stared at her. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had dark brown, almost black hair that stretched to her lower back. Her skin a porcelain, making her look almost like a doll. It was her eyes though, so striking, pulling him in. They were dark but the color of green still shone through. She was talking to Daphne Greengrass, who was in the same year as him at Hogwarts. He glanced nervously at Pansy; she usually noticed when his eyes wandered to other women. He looked back at the beautiful mystery woman and realized the punch bowl was very close to her. Exactly what Draco needed to escape Pansy without being obvious.

Draco released Pansy's arm, and she finally noticed he was still there. She had been enjoying herself too much to realize he stood hadn't yet left her side. She watched him cross towards the punch and calmed herself. She once again lost herself in conversation.

Moments later Pansy realized Draco had not yet returned. She looked towards the punch bowl. She then saw her old friend Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister, Astoria, talking with Draco. She realized how close Draco was standing to Astoria. She scolded herself for trusting that her fiancé could keep his eyes only for her. Pansy had opened her heart to Draco a million times only to have it broken. The look he gave Astoria was a look Pansy had never seen in his eyes. Love. Pansy quickly left the party.

This would be the last time her heart would be shattered by Draco Malfoy

* * *

**So there you have it. Drabble number one. I hope you enjoyed. I'd appreciate if you'd Review. Oh and let me know if I screwed up the spelling or something somewhere. I checked it over a million times but you never know! **

**Thanks for reading! ~~~Kei ;D**


	2. Love

**Hello again! This one's number two. It's from the view of Scorpious. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Love – Scorpious Malfoy**

I was sitting eating my cereal for breakfast. My mom was sitting across from me reading the Daily Prophet. I'd been wondering how my mom ended up with my dad. They seemed so odd together, yet they suited each other.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Mom?"

"Hmm," she said without moving her paper or looking at me.

"I was wondering how you know when you love someone," I quickly blurted out.

"Oh," she said calmly, "Well do you love me sweetheart?"

"Yes mom I do love you." I unwillingly replied.

"Then how does the love for me make you feel?" she once again didn't move the paper from her eyes.

I knew I shouldn't have asked but I was trapped now, "I suppose it makes me happy."

Mom laughed a little and said, "Well there you go."

I knew my mom wasn't really a morning person and my questions this early always annoyed her. I took the plunge for the final questions, "Have you always known you loved Dad?"

My mom finally dropped the paper enough to look me in the eye. She saw that my question was serious and with a sigh she folded up the paper and placed it on the table, "I should have known your questions meant something more. You're just like your Father in that way."

I knew she was now trying to avoid answering my question, "Well, have you always loved him?"

She was still staring into my eyes, "I think you're a little young to..."

"Mother. I am fourteen years old. I'm old enough to know how my parents ended up together." I interrupted her.

With a sigh, I knew she'd finally given in. "Okay. I'll tell you. Honestly Scorpious, I used to hate you're father. He was a real git."

I knew then that this would be a very interesting story.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it. It'd be great if you reviewed it! ~~~Kei ;D**


	3. Green

**This one's short. Really, I have nothing to say except it's just a drabble. =P I suppose you could review it if you feel the need!**

* * *

**Green – Astoria Greengrass**

Something I Truly Love By Astoria Greengrass

I really love the color green! It is everywhere outside. The grass and the trees are all so beautiful because of green. All plant life starts out green! My eyes are green. My last name is Greengrass and as I already stated, grass is green. It is also a house color for Slytherin in which I am in. Green is just perfect in every way.


	4. Escape

**Hello. this is for the drabble challenge started by Aiimy! Hope you enjoy and please review! ~~~ Kei ;D**

* * *

**Escape – Astoria Greengrass**

Uh. Draco Malfoy keeps talking to my sister and me at this ruddy party. I wish I could just leave. Malfoy even seems to be getting closer to me as he talks. I find him so repulsive! He's flirting with me when his fiancé is not far from us. What a man whore! To think I had a crush on him in first year just makes me sick. Daphne said she'd snogged him and Pansy hadn't talked to her since. That was almost five years ago. Oh merlin! Pansy's seen us! She's left and now I'm stuck with this bloody idiot. Okay Astoria. Think. All you need to do is find a quick and easy escape.


	5. Careful

**This is once again for Aiimy's drabble challenge on the HP forums. It's from Harry Potter's point of view. Hope you like and please review! ~~~ Kei ;D**

* * *

**Careful – Harry Potter**

Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts to buy Ginny a book for her birthday. He knew that she'd be mad at him if he didn't get her something worthwhile. Sometimes he thought Ginny read more than Hermoine. He walked to the section of Magical Biographies and began to look. Harry then heard a very familiar voice. Harry turned towards the voice to confirm his assumption.

Leaning on the front counter of the store was Draco Malfoy. He was talking to the cashier who seemed to be very annoyed by him. Harry laughed quietly as she tried to make an excuse to stop talking to him. Harry once again turned towards the books and picked one. He walked towards the counter. He knew he'd have to be very careful about what he said to Malfoy. He approached the counter and the girl showed signs of relief.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said with an indifferent voice.

"Potter," Draco nodded in acknowledgement with the annoyance showing in his eyes.

"Is that all for you today sir?" The young girl said to Harry.

Harry glanced at the girls name tag, "Uh. Yes actually, Astoria. I'm looking for a good book for my girlfriend. It's her birthday. You seem very similar to her."

Her face lit up but Malfoy's fell, "Of course I can help you sir!" She quickly replied, moving out from behind the counter.

Malfoy mumbled something and quickly left the store. Harry knew he'd done his job correctly, he'd been very careful. "So Astoria, why was Malfoy hassling you? Sold him a book that didn't end the way he'd like it to?"

She laughed at Harry's joke, "No actually. He wants to go out with me."

"Hmm." Harry looked at the girl curiously, "You should definitely be careful around Malfoy then."


	6. Hate

**Hello again! This is written for the Drabble Challenge started by Aiimy. Hope you enjoy and review please! ~~~ Kei ;D**

* * *

**Hate – Draco Malfoy**

"I hate you Draco Malfoy. I would never go on a date with you under any circumstance! You're an engaged man you two-faced git!" She was nearly screamed at me.

Honestly I was shocked. We stood there starring at each other for what seemed like eternity. I was hurt but she told the truth. Her breathing began to slow and she seemed to calm herself.

"Sorry," she finally broke the silence.

"What? You told the truth though!" I was astonished.

She sighed, "That doesn't mean I should be rude. I will go on one date with you okay?"

"W-wait? Really?" Astoria Greengrass never ceased to amaze me with her sense of justice.

"Yes you bloody idiot! That's what I said." She had lost her temper again. She caught herself quickly, "Sorry again."

I stared at her almost confused at her current mood swings, "Do you really hate me?"

We looked into each other's eyes and I found my answer.

_Yes._


	7. Red

**Really short one again. I thought it would be a good contrast to the previous chapter Green. Anyway, this is for the drabble challenge started by Aiimy. Enjoy and review please! ~~~ Kei ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Red – Draco Malfoy**

Something I Really Hate By Draco Malfoy

If I were to select one thing that I really hate, it would have to be Red. It is a color of Gryffindor, the worst house at Hogwarts. It is also the color of blood which is disgusting. Rose are also red. I hate roses. They are a vile flower that shouldn't have been placed on this earth. Finally, Red is the color of Ron Weasley's hair. He is just plain disgusting.


	8. Thorns

**Hello! Hope you've been enjoying so far. These are written for the Drabble Challenge started by Aiimy. Hope you enjoy and please review! ~~~ Kei ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Thorns – Daphne Greengrass**

Dear Diary,

Draco Malfoy is the most gorgeous man I know! He is like a rose, beautiful and delicate with many layers. He also smells really good, which is also like a rose. I can't believe I snogged him in the dungeon! Pansy found us though. She's really pissed at me. Perhaps I should have said no to Draco. He's a beautiful rose but he sure comes with a lot of thorns. Those thorns, they keep hurting people.


	9. Candy

**This was written for the Drabble Challenge started by Aiimy. Hope you enjoy! ~~~ Kei ;D**

* * *

**Candy – Draco Malfoy**

"I'll take a firewhisky" Draco said to the bartender. He'd gotten Astoria to agree to go to get dinner and drinks at The Leaky Cauldron. He'd said he'd meet her at the bar at 7:00 P.M. sharp. He showed up ten minutes early just to see if she showed up on time.

A girl walked up interrupting Draco's thoughts. She was fairly tall, very thin and wore an outfit that screamed whore.

"Hey bartender, give me your specialty. Oh and extra alcohol please!" She said sitting beside Draco and turning to look at the blonde man, "What's your story? You alone?."

Draco grunted, "No. I have a date coming."

"Really? You look pretty lonely." She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, "I can show you what a real woman is."

Draco turned to shove her off. When he turned it brought her closer to him. He hadn't intended this and the girl took it the wrong way. She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips.

Just as this happened, Astoria walked in. She scoffed, "Excuse me. May I ask who this is Malfoy?"

Malfoy quickly pushed her away, "Uh Astoria! This is... No one important really."

"Actually," The mystery girl said, "My name is Candy. I'm showing this man a good time. Apparently you're not capable of that."

With that, Astoria laughed, turned around and left.


	10. Bleeding

**This one is a bit strange. I wrote it at like three in the morning. I suppose you can say it's tapping in to Draco's funny bone? Anyway I hope you enjoy. Review and tell me just how strange this really is. ~~~ Kei ;D**

* * *

**Bleeding – Draco Malfoy**

Okay, so I really did want to get caught by Potter. My pride just got in the way a little bit.

What was that spell he just cast?

I'm flipping bleeding on a bathroom floor now. The water is nice and cool. Stupid pride isn't stopping me from crying like a bloody baby though.

Haha. Bloody baby. At this moment I am both literally bloody, and a baby. I sure have some wit.

I wouldn't mind dying though. It seems okay right now. It was inevitable. I could have never killed Dumbledore. The man's been to kind to me these few years. So, the Dark Lord would have killed me. At least if I die Potter will end up in Azkaban.

Yes death. I welcome you with open arms. Actually, I'm kind of hungry as well. Food and death. What is wrong with me? I'm serio...

Oh bloddy hell! Now Snape's gone and healed me. Just when death's started to look good Snape has to swoop in to save the flipping day.

Note to self: Kick Snape's ass after eating a copious amount of food. End Note.


End file.
